


If I Am With You Under This Sky

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9732737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: Jongin wasn't looking for a summer romance, but one came running up to him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lotusk as part of yeolliepopday 2016 on LJ.

It hasn't even been a week since the start of summer vacation and Jongin is already miserable. "We're spending the summer up in the Hamptons," his mother had said like it was no big deal. It was a very big deal. Jongin had plans. They weren't great plans and mostly consisted of him not moving for three months except when Sehun called him out to make terrible life decisions together, but it's what he had been looking forward to. But now he's here, sitting in a stuffy restaurant of a stuffy beach resort about to have stuffy brunch with his family.

His sisters, at least, seem to be equally put off about the whole charade though that hardly makes this more bearable.

Jongin slouches in his chair and picks up the menu, looking without really reading what's on it.

"Afternoon, everyone. Tyler, your server, should be around in a minute or two, he's just finishing up with another table, but I'm happy to get drinks started for you folks in the meantime."

Jongin looks up and suddenly coughs, gracefully choking on his own spit, not expecting the guy taking their drinks orders to be so good looking. Like _really_ good looking — the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. His family say what they want, but he's still clearing his throat by the time they're done and can't calm down enough to speak properly.

"Looks like some water for the table first might be best," says Hot Guy, grinning at Jongin before he leaves.

Both his sisters shoot him knowing looks that he pretends not to see, suddenly finding the menu extremely interesting.

When the water comes, Jongin downs half his glass to get rid of the stubborn itch in his throat.

"All right, I've got orange juice for this side," Hot Guy says when he returns, setting down glasses for his sisters, then shifts around Jongin to his mother. "And a mimosa for you, ma'am."

One moment, Jongin sees the champagne flute in his peripheral, the next the drink is all over his lap. "What the hell?" he says, shrinking back uselessly as the liquid soaks through his pants in seconds.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Hot Guy says, immediately grabbing spare napkins from a neighboring table and placing them in Jongin's lap.

The sound of a child crying grabs Jongin's attention briefly. He turns and finds a toddler bawling on the floor behind Hot Guy's feet and assumes the kid had been running around and bumped into him at the worst moment. The kid's mom comes over and grabs him, but doesn't bother to apologize for what he did. Which, typical, given where Jongin is.

"Excuse me, where is your manager?"

Jongin closes his eyes for a moment and rubs the bridge of his nose, mentally preparing himself. "Mom, please, it was clearly an accident."

"I don't care, look what he did!"

"Mom." Jongin is so embarrassed right now and it has nothing to do with how he now looks like he wet his pants.

"Ma'am, I really apologize," Hot Guy says, looking very small. "I'll make sure your meal is comped and we will of course cover any dry cleaning costs."

Jongin's mother rolls her eyes. "I said I wanted to speak with your manager. Can't you follow a simple direction?"

"Chanyeol, what's going on?"

Hot Guy turns around, looking a bit more relieved. "Sir, there was a small mishap. I've already told them that we'll cover the cost of their meal and cleaning."

"Are you his manager?" Jongin's mother demands. 

Jongin wants to crawl in a hole and die. He sinks even lower in his seat and covers his face with both hands, trying to shake off the stares of half the dining room.

"I am, yes." This new person is older and dressed in a suit. Even if he wasn't the manager, he's dressed fancy enough to appease Jongin's mother. "I echo Chanyeol's apologies."

"So the costs will be coming out of his paycheck then."

"Mom, seriously, let it go," Jongin's oldest sister says.

Jongin's had enough. He stands up and holds his hand out to his dad. "Can I have the car keys?" he says. "I'm going back to the house. Call me when you're done and I'll pick you up."

His dad turns them over without a word and Jongin gets out of there as soon as possible, accidentally knocking shoulders with the hot server in his haste. He's out of earshot before he can even think to apologize.

Once in the car, Jongin rests his head on the steering wheel and shoves down the urge to scream.

This summer is going to be absolute shit.

+

Jongin doesn't say a single word to his mother for days and ignores her loud complaints when she knows he's within earshot. Most of the time, he stays holed up in in his room streaming movies and playing video games, but the cabin fever sets in real fast.

Out of options, Jongin heads to the beach.

As the sun sets, bonfires light up the shoreline. It's easy to tell the rich who own these vacation homes from those who rent from them; the latter are always partying every single night.

There's a particularly rowdy one starting up two homes down. Jongin turns in the opposite direction. He walks along the shore where the sand is wet and the waves, gentle tonight, lap at his bare feet.

He passes a few families and couples vacationing together, but he doesn't pay any attention to them nor they him. The thing that's nice about owning a house on a private beach is that everyone just wants to keep to themselves. 

After about ten minutes, he finds a spot on dry sand to sit and watch the sunset. The house behind him has all their lights off, so no one will mind. He hugs his knees and rests his chin on them, feeling the most relaxed he's been in days. So much so that he completely zones out and doesn't realize there's another person near him until he's being spoken to.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but are you the guy from the restaurant last week?"

Jongin looks up and freezes in panic. It's the server who spilled the drink all over him. He's wearing a tank and loose running shorts, headphones looped around his neck, and breathing a little heavy. How did Jongin completely miss a person jogging in his direction?

"It's you, right?"

Jongin nods dumbly and watches as this near stranger sits down next to him.

"I'm Chanyeol, by the way," he says, holding his hand out. Jongin takes it. His handshake is warm and firm. "I can't believe I bumped into you here."

"My family owns a place," Jongin mumbles, pointing vaguely in the direction he came from.

Chanyeol nods. "Is your mom still upset about me spilling her drink all over you?"

Jongin has to laugh at the bluntness. "No, she's moved on to being upset at me for not talking to her because of the scene she made."

"She's your mom, you shouldn't hold a grudge for long."

Jongin digs his toes into the sand. "I'm stuck here for the whole summer," he says, sighing. "A few more days of the silent treatment won't make a difference."

"No other rich friends in the area?"

Jongin huffs out a laugh. "My parents actually live in DC," he says, running his hand through his hair. "I have no idea why we have a vacation house in the Hamptons. Or a vacation house, period."

"What else is there to spend money on if not unnecessary excess?" Chanyeol says. It sounds like Chanyeol is judging Jongin's family for having money, but he catches the teasing smile tugging at the corner of Chanyeol's lips.

With the sun half under the horizon, Chanyeol is irresistible to look at. Jongin's eyes follow the line of his jaw before drifting down to where the disappearing sunlight accentuates the muscles Chanyeol's upper arms. There's still a sheen of sweat on his skin and Jongin swallows, looking away before he starts imagining inappropriate things.

"My parents like having things," Jongin says, sighing. "My grandparents were pretty strict with my dad growing up even though they had more than enough money. He's making up for it now and my mom enables him."

It's such a personal thing to be revealing about his family. He's usually tight-lipped about his home life, but talking to someone he'll never see again makes it easy.

"How come you're not the same?"

Jongin presses his lips together. "I grew up with my grandparents more than my parents. My grandma made sure I knew what things in life really mattered."

Chanyeol smiles and stretches his arms over his head. Jongin only lets himself look for a second. "You said you're here the entire summer?" he says. "Give me your phone. I'll find excuses to get you out of the house."

"What?"

"So I can give you my number," Chanyeol explains. "I'd ask for yours but you probably don't trust me that much yet."

Jongin digs his phone out and lets Chanyeol take it before he can think about what he's doing. When Chanyeol hands it back, Jongin stares at the screen while Chanyeol stands and dusts off his shorts.

"Just send me a text when you need to get out of there," Chanyeol says, walking backwards. "Hope I hear from you!" Then he slips his headphones on and gives Jongin a small wave before jogging off.

Jongin heads back himself a few minutes later, thumbing absently at his phone and stares at the flickering bonfires in the distance, watching a lone figure pass each one.

+

A week goes by. Jongin thinks about texting Chanyeol at least once a day but only ever gets so far as opening a new message before chickening out.

What pushes him to do something is when he overhears his mother complaining on the phone because some restaurant didn't deliver to them. He digs his phone out and sends off a text before he even gets upstairs: ok i give get me out of here.

His phone chirps barely ten seconds later.

**chanyeol:**  
_:) i dont work tomorrow  
send me ur address ill pick u up at 1_

Jongin sends it off and falls back onto his bed. He looks at his still half-unpacked suitcase in the corner of the room and for the first time in a while wonders what he should wear.

+

A sleek SUV with two bikes hitched to the back pulls up in front of the house a little past one. Jongin yells for his family not to wait up for him as he heads out the door. When Jongin slides into the passenger seat, Chanyeol shoots him a smile.

"I didn't think I'd hear from you," Chanyeol says, sliding his sunglasses on. He immediately looks ten times more attractive. Jongin stares ahead.

"Took a few days to decide whether I could trust you," Jongin says. "I'm still not convinced you won't kidnap me at the end of this."

"I guess we'll find out," Chanyeol says, grinning. "By the way, I still don't actually know your name."

Jongin looks over, surprised, but he realizes Chanyeol is right when he thinks about it. "It's Jongin."

"So you are Korean," Chanyeol says. "I assumed, but I'm wrong about things a lot."

"I'm not calling you hyung or anything," Jongin says, narrowing his eyes at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol laughs. "Do I look that old?"

Jongin gives him the side eye. "Older than me."

"You're at least in college though, right?" Chanyeol says, resting his arm on the center console. "Please tell me you're in college."

"Yeah, just finished sophomore year," Jongin says. He's comfortable enough now to mess with the radio, flipping through the stations until something that's not static or country filters through. "Why do you care if I'm in college or not?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "No reason."

Jongin taps his fingers on the armrest to Rihanna. "What about you?"

"Senior next year."

Not that much older then. Jongin lets the conversation die down and stares out the window. A few minutes later, Chanyeol turns off the road.

"You brought me to a park?" Jongin says, catching a glimpse of the sign as they pass.

Chanyeol parks and grabs a small bag from the backseat. "Are you going to tell me you're too cool for this place?" he says, getting out. "Come on, I need your youth to help me with the bikes."

Jongin rolls his eyes and hops out. There's only a few other cars in the lot. Most people are probably spending their time lounging on the beach. "What if I don't know how to ride one?" he says, walking around back to find Chanyeol already lifting the first bike off the rack.

"This would turn into a lesson then," Chanyeol says, letting Jongin take the bike so he can take the other one down. "The fifth graders I teach piano to all say I'm a very good teacher."

Jongin gets on his bike and rides lazy circles in the middle of the parking lot. "I don't know," he says over his shoulder. "You didn't even bring helmets."

"Don't worry, I was a boy scout and earned the wilderness survival badge," Chanyeol says, cruising past and tilting his head for Jongin to follow. "I won't let anything happen to you."

For some reason, Jongin believes him.

+

The park is small and soon Jongin can see the blue of the ocean through the trees. After that is the wide open air. Jongin leaves the bike on the path and walks across the dry, grassy bluff. There's nothing up here except the sound of the wind and waves. For the first time since summer's started, Jongin feels like he can actually breathe.

He waits for Chanyeol to appear next to him, but it never happens. When he looks back, Chanyeol is snapping photos of him and smiles at the one he just took.

"Shouldn't you ask my permission first?" he says when Chanyeol walks toward him.

"I'd rather ask for forgiveness after the fact," Chanyeol says. "Do you already know you're very photogenic?"

Jongin slips his hands in his pockets and plays it cool. Inside he barely knows what to do with himself. "Then I guess you should take advantage of my being here while you have the chance."

"I guess I should."

The breeze comes up behind Jongin and Chanyeol raises his camera.

+

Dinner is lobster rolls and so much battered shrimp and calamari that Jongin can barely move afterward. Yet he doesn't turn down Chanyeol's invitation to pick up a 6-pack and head down to the beach.

"The hotel always has a few bonfires going at night," Chanyeol says, grabbing a seasonal ale and holding it up for Jongin's approval. Jongin's technically still underage, which means he'd drink anything, but he appreciates Chanyeol's thoughtfulness nonetheless.

When they pull up to the hotel, Chanyeol lets the valet take the car. "Why do you work here when you're rich?" Jongin says. "Is this how your parents keep you from becoming full of yourself?"

"You think I have money?" Chanyeol says, amused.

"You just handed off an expensive SUV to the valet. You jog through the private beach."

Chanyeol laughs quietly and clears his throat. "I see how there could be a misunderstanding." They pass through the lobby and Chanyeol waves to a woman behind the check-in desk. "That's my mom. She's the general manager of this place."

That does explain a lot.

"I'm not poor, but I'm definitely not rich," Chanyeol says. He takes Jongin's wrist and pulls him toward the door that leads out to the beach. "Come on, before all the cabanas are taken."

Jongin wonders if he asks all the boys that.

+

The cabana has sheer white curtains on all four sides. Only the front has been left open. Inside is a lounge area big enough for four. Jongin does not think about all the people who have sat where he's sitting and the things they could have done under the false guise of privacy.

Chanyeol opens two bottles and hands one to Jongin. He is completely at ease, moving to lie on his side. "So," he says, propping his head on his hand. "Tell me about yourself."

Condensation is already starting to form on the bottle around Jongin's fingertips. He brings it to his lips and tips his head back, the beer going down smooth. It doesn't do anything for his nerves. "I'm 20 years old. I go to Harvard because my dad went to Harvard and we have money. I want to think I could have gotten in on academic merit anyway."

"Let me guess," Chanyeol says, grinning. "Harvard Business?"

Jongin snorts. "Is there any other acceptable path for someone like me?"

"Who would that be, exactly?"

Jongin gives a weak shrug. "Someone who complains about how miserable things are but doesn't have the guts to do anything about it."

"The tough life of a rich kid attending ivy league."

"Shut up." Chanyeol rolls onto his back when Jongin shoves his shoulder. "I'm well aware when I've got problems of the 1%."

Chanyeol laughs and sits up. "You're not bad for a spoiled rich kid," he says, patting Jongin's arm.

Jongin's skin tingles even after Chanyeol lets his hand fall away. "Sure."

"No, I'm serious," Chanyeol says, waving his hand toward the building. "You forget where I work. I wouldn't spend a single second with most people I serve."

Jongin's beer is almost empty. His cheeks are warm and he's relaxed just enough to say, "You've spent a lot of seconds with me today."

"We can spend more time together after today too."

Jongin finishes off the bottle and sets it aside, leaning back on his hands after. "You're very generous to keep saving me from the company of my family."

Chanyeol shifts closer. Jongin keeps his eyes on the blackness of the sea, but he gets goosebumps on his arm when Chanyeol's breath ghosts over his shoulder.

"That's not my main motivation."

Jongin glances at Chanyeol's bottle which is still half full. "You're a lightweight."

"You think I'm drunk because I'm saying that? Or saying that because I'm drunk?"

Jongin isn't sure it matters either way. He turns his head and Chanyeol's face is only a few inches from his. Chanyeol smiles knowingly and says, "Your face is red."

"How can you even see?" Jongin says.

"I can't," Chanyeol presses his palm to Jongin's face and takes it away just as quick. "But you're warm."

But Chanyeol's face is still close and maybe Jongin is the only lightweight around. The corners of Chanyeol's eyes wrinkle as he watches Jongin think. About the warmth of Chanyeol's own hand and his profile against the backdrop of the ocean as they drove and every single capture of Jongin's face on Chanyeol's camera.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Jongin says. Also, will you and when and how.

"Yes," says Chanyeol. "Do you want to be kissed?"

If Jongin's friends were to be surveyed, none of them would list Jongin as these things: loud, clumsy, a good cook, the first one to lean forward and kiss a boy with a smile so big it's almost unnatural. Tonight, at least one of those changes.

Chanyeol's lips are soft and taste like cherry chapstick. He is not the first boy Jongin has ever kissed, but he is the first one who makes Jongin's stomach swoop, like when he misses the last step going down the stairs and catches himself just in time to keep from tripping. Jongin wants to know how many people Chanyeol has kissed before to know how to kiss him like this, but doesn't want to stop long enough to ask.

After they pull apart, Chanyeol's eyes are different. They are the most serious Jongin's ever seen them, staring straight at him until he has to look away.

Chanyeol presses another beer into Jongin's hand. "I heard you tell your parents not to wait up for you," he says. "Might as well go wild."

Jongin snorts. But he did say that. More importantly, he doesn't want to leave and let this day end. He wants to kiss Chanyeol at least one more time and know that he made Chanyeol's stomach swoop too.

"I'll stay if you tell me about yourself."

Chanyeol grins and moves back to sit propped against the outrageous pile of pillows behind them. He pats the spot next to him. "You probably want to get comfortable for this."

Jongin rolls his eyes, but scoots back. Chanyeol's arm falls around his shoulders like it's been there the whole time, the most natural thing.

"The year is 1992, the day — Thanksgiving," Chanyeol begins dramatically. Jongin hits his chest, but Chanyeol just laughs.

"Do it properly," says Jongin.

"Okay, okay," Chanyeol says.

A draft from the ocean passes through and blows one side of the drawn curtains closed. Chanyeol pulls him in a little closer and Jongin, warm and relaxed, listens.

+

Every single minute that Chanyeol is not at work or sleeping, Jongin is there with him. They go on more bike rides and spend some afternoons under the blazing sun. Chanyeol brings with him beach umbrellas from the hotel ("Borrowed, not stolen.") and applies sunscreen to Jongin's nose like he is a child. They tour more seafood shacks and each time, Chanyeol has to nearly roll Jongin back out to the car.

Jongin's mother is curious. She's tried to mention it once or twice, but over the years Jongin has become good at giving single syllable non-answers.

"Did you know your mom watches us through the upstairs window when I come pick you up?"

Jongin looks up from his game of Threes. He has his head in Chanyeol's lap, the curve of Chanyeol's thigh fitting underneath his neck perfectly. This is where they end up most nights, hoarding a cabana meant for real hotel guests, and in the background are waves lapping at the shore and the clinking of glasses from evening cocktail hour. "No," he says, grabbing the air in victory when he finally makes a 768 tile. "But I'm not surprised."

"Does she recognize me?"

"Probably not," Jongin says, waffling on his next move. "She's not very good at non-rich people faces."

"Ouch."

Jongin reaches up and sinks his hand into Chanyeol's hair. It's a little stiff from the ocean salt when Jongin shoved Chanyeol underwater earlier so he scrunches it between his fingers. "Isn't it better this way? She was serious about docking your pay."

"Maybe she was, but my boss wasn't."

Jongin laughs a little. "You're lucky she was more upset at me not talking to her than you spilling her drink to actually follow through on the threat."

"You're so sweet to have been looking out for me," Chanyeol says. Jongin shoves at his face.

"Shut up. You're so dumb."

"Why do I get the feeling that's your favorite part about me?"

Jongin wrinkles his nose and doesn't acknowledge it, which means he doesn't deny it either. There's not one particular thing he likes about Chanyeol more than another, which is even harder to admit. He likes how at ease he feels around Chanyeol, how there's no expectations or preconceived notions of what kind of person he should be because of his privileged background. He likes that Chanyeol teases him, but he never feels like he's being made fun of.

He likes that Chanyeol has taken more photos of Jongin this past week than Jongin thinks he's ever taken in his entire life and it could be creepy, but when asked, Chanyeol had just said, "You have a good face."

He likes that Chanyeol thinks he has a good face because he thinks Chanyeol has a good face too.

Chanyeol slips his hand into Jongin's. "I have a question for you," he says. He looks a little nervous. Jongin's personality is too anxious to handle Chanyeol looking worried.

"Ask it then," Jongin says, setting his phone down.

Chanyeol worries his bottom lip between his teeth. "Do you want to stay over tonight?"

Now Jongin is nervous too. "At your house?"

"Sort of," Chanyeol says. He points behind him. "I actually live here."

"Seriously?"

"Just during summers," Chanyeol says. His other hand finds its way to rest on Jongin's waist, a comfortable weight. "The perks of when your mom is the general manager and makes you work shifts in the restaurant when regular staff calls in sick."

"Do you have your own room?" Jongin says. Chanyeol nods. He thinks about it more and decides not to have any misunderstandings. "Are you asking because you want to sleep with me?"

Chanyeol doesn't reply immediately. It's hard to see in the dim lighting if his face gives anything away. "I'm asking because it would be nice if you stayed over," he says eventually. His thumb traces circles against the inside of Jongin's wrist, over his pulse point. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

The amount of confidence Jongin carries with him has increased in the short time since he's met Chanyeol, but he hasn't been able to pinpoint why. "If what I want to do is have sex?" He doesn't even fumble over the words though his heart beats a little faster.

"If that's what you really want," Chanyeol says. His smile is not difficult to see. "But I don't think it is."

"Don't act like you know me." There is no bite to Jongin's words. The drink incident was barely over two weeks ago. Jongin can't tell if Chanyeol is eerily good at reading him or just simple-minded and doesn't know which one he would prefer.

In here, Jongin can pretend there is no one around but them. In here, the fire from the torch lights flicker over Chanyeol's face and make him look soft. Jongin sits up and closes the distance between their mouths to let Chanyeol know his answer is yes.

+

It's not Jongin's mother who ends up cornering him, but his sisters by taking advantage of his weakness for his niece. They have her run up to him first thing in the morning when he's rummaging in the fridge for orange juice, face inches from his phone, and so Jongin begins his day with a toddler attached to his leg.

They grab the phone from his hand and are reading the texts Chanyeol has been sending him all morning before Jongin's brain catches up.

"What are you doing!" Jongin says, stealing it back.

"Who's Chanyeol?" "And why are they texting you so much?"

"It's none of your business," Jongin says. He tries to leave, but fails because a small child is still hanging on to him.

"You're our little brother, everything you do is our business," his oldest sister says. "You've been out of the house a lot too. Staying out overnight even. Have you been hanging out with that guy?"

"No."

"That means yes," his other sister says. "We're only doing this because mom keeps bugging us about what we know."

"Tell her you don't know anything." He shuffles over to the toaster. His niece laughs against his shin.

"But there is something to know."

Jongin slumps over on the counter and covers his face with both hands. "What will it take for you to stop talking to me?"

They cage him in on both sides. Despite the intimidating stance, their tone is warm but concerned. "If we know what's going on, we can at least protect you a bit."

Jongin knows they're right. So he tells them about the boy who spilled that drink all over him. About the trips to the lesser known beaches and parks where there's less people so Jongin has space to breathe. About the evenings they spend talking quietly about anything and everything. About how he's always the one getting treated to dinner even though it's no secret Jongin who has more money than he knows what to do with. About the texts he wakes up to about mundane things but are funny when they come from him.

"Oh baby brother," his oldest sister says, rubbing his back. "You've got it bad."

They're right about that too. Jongin butters his toast and bites into it forlornly. "It's just a fling," he says. His voice sounds empty even to himself. "Once the summer is over, we'll both forget about it."

"You sure? Doesn't sound like puppy love to me."

"It's what mom will say when she finds out." Jongin sighs. "I'm just getting a head start on preparing myself for the lecture."

One of them smacks the back of his head. "Do you think you're living in a kdrama? Why are you being so dramatic?"

"I must get it from our mother," Jongin says flatly.

"Just stay safe. We mean that in _all_ the ways."

That's Jongin's cue to leave. "Okay, thank you, I think we're good here," he says loudly, reaching down to pick up his niece so he can make a quick escape.

In the safety of his room, Jongin cues up an episode of Sesame Street on his laptop and curls up with his niece for a lazy morning learning about how to overcome fear. While his niece is fixated on a skit with Elmo and Grover, Jongin pulls his phone out and takes a selfie of them, his head tipped cutely on his niece's shoulder.

He sends it to Chanyeol. Barely ten seconds later, his phone pings with a reply.

**chanyeol:**  
_!!! warn a guy before u send smth so adorb_

He hasn't even finished typing out a reply when Chanyeol texts again.

**chanyeol:**  
_miss u btw_

Jongin's face burns up. He hides it behind his niece as if Chanyeol is here in the room with them right now to witness how affected he is by so few words.

**jongin:**  
_shut up arent u supposed to be working_

His phone pings one more time with a photo of Chanyeol winking at the camera, his long fingers holding a V-sign up to his face. And blowing a kiss.

Jongin is infinitely glad that his niece is the only one around to witness the giddy smile on his face and she's too busy dancing along to the song Big Bird is singing to even look at him.

Ten minutes later, he's still looking at Chanyeol's picture. A tiny, pudgy finger presses at the screen.

"Do you think it's more than puppy love too?" Jongin says, pinching his niece's cheek.

His niece nods very seriously. "Kiss back!" she demands, prodding the screen again.

Jongin laughs in disbelief. "Don't tell me what to do, you little terror," he says, reducing her to shrieks and squeals as he tickles her sides.

Tomorrow he'll see Chanyeol again. He files a mental raincheck for that kiss back.

+

For a hotel room, Chanyeol has made it very homey. There's candles on the table by the balcony and soft worn-in blankets thrown over the bed. A stuffed Rilakkuma rests on top of the pillows. On the desk is a stack of textbooks that Jongin presumes is there to collect dust and a bottle of scented oil that makes the whole room smell of lavender.

Jongin curls up on the bed and watches Chanyeol chat on the phone as he paces back and forth in front of the balcony window. At one point they make eye contact and Chanyeol makes half a heart with his free arm. Jongin pretends he doesn't like it and scrunches his face up in disgust.

After hanging up, Chanyeol pounces on him. Jongin isn't even fazed, but his heart beats double time when Chanyeol presses a kiss to his temple, soft and lingering.

"You look pensive," Chanyeol says, mirroring Jongin and lies on his side. He brushes Jongin's bangs out of his eyes, though they just fall right back. "Or are you just bored out of your mind? Am I boring?"

Nothing in life has equipped Jongin for this, for how to string together the right words to explain how he's feeling right now.

"You're not boring," Jongin says, knowing how to answer Chanyeol's question at least. Baby steps.

Chanyeol crowds into his space, sharing the air in front of Jongin. "My weekend's free," he says, his hand settling warm and firm against the curve of Jongin's neck. "I was thinking we could go into the city."

"Yeah, okay," Jongin says. He tries to think if he's said no to a single one of Chanyeol's suggestions since the day they met.

Chanyeol's excitement is always barely contained. Right now, his smile is blinding. Jongin presses their lips together and closes his eyes before it overwhelms him, the knowledge that such a simple answer has made Chanyeol so happy.

One kiss turns into more. Jongin sighs into the space between their mouths when Chanyeol's hand slides under his shirt, inviting Jongin to press closer. Chanyeol is unexpectedly good about reading where Jongin's head is at. The anxiety Jongin had the first night he stayed over about whether he'd have the courage to tell Chanyeol what he was or wasn't ready for went unfounded. Chanyeol had done nothing except kiss him silly, until he nearly forgot his own name and could only wish to slow down time so he wouldn't have to give up the solid, comforting weight of Chanyeol holding him close.

Tonight, Jongin feels daring.

He sits up and doesn't miss the way Chanyeol's eyes follow him, confused but patient. He tugs off his t-shirt and lies back down, finding it hard to meet Chanyeol's eyes again. This is as far as his daring goes.

Chanyeol's hand is warm when it touches Jongin's chest, yet Jongin shivers anyway. When Chanyeol tells him how gorgeous he looks, Jongin kisses him to shut him up, but it gives him the surge of confidence needed to strip Chanyeol of his shirt too.

"What do you want?" Chanyeol says. He's placing lazy, wet kisses along Jongin's collarbone and that touch alone has Jongin dazed, staring up at the ceiling, a dozen answers spinning through his head. Chanyeol braces himself over Jongin and kisses his forehead. "Do you want me to decide?"

Relieved, Jongin nods.

Letting Chanyeol decide means Jongin is soon holding his breath so he doesn't make any loud, embarrassing noises. It means knowing what Chanyeol looks like kneeling between Jongin's legs, his suntanned back bowed beautifully. It means the heat of Chanyeol's mouth and gathering every bit of his strength not to succumb to it too quickly. It means seeing the bob of Chanyeol's throat after Jongin spends himself and suddenly can't get enough air.

Chanyeol doesn't ask him to return the favor and Jongin is too blissed out anyway, his limbs heavy and tingling. But the sight of Chanyeol dragging the back of his hand across his lips slowly sends a residual spark of heat through Jongin. He pulls Chanyeol down and wedges his hand between them, working Chanyeol with firm, determined strokes until Chanyeol is the one gasping, clinging to Jongin as he shakes apart.

It's even harder now to describe how he's feeling. His head is buzzing and Chanyeol is looking at him with the most brilliant smile. Jongin kisses him and hopes it's enough to say everything he can't find the words for.

+

On Friday morning, Jongin enters the kitchen with a weekender bag slung over his shoulder and asks his sister to drop him off at the train station. Knowing he'll be gone for two days is what allows him to tolerate the teasing during the short car ride.

Chanyeol is already there when they pull up. Jongin wills his sister not to say anything, but it's a lost cause.

"I forgot how cute he was," she says, nudging Jongin's arm. "Nice job."

"Okay, _goodbye,_ " Jongin says, getting out. "I'll let you know when I'll be back on Monday."

"Hey," Chanyeol says. "I already got us tick—"

"Great," Jongin says, dragging Chanyeol toward the platform before his sister can yell something embarrassing out the window. 

Chanyeol laughs like he knows exactly why Jongin is rushing him.

It's a long train ride into Manhattan. They spend half of it dozing, the other half sharing earbuds and listening to the indie playlist Chanyeol had put together the night before.

"Are you going to tell me where we're staying?" Chanyeol says halfway through the trip.

Jongin had volunteered to take care of lodging because he could finally make use of the credit card under his parents' account. "No, it's a surprise," he says and holds Chanyeol's hand between them to distract him from asking more.

It works. Chanyeol becomes too preoccupied with linking their fingers together to needle Jongin into giving up details. It's not a bad gig for Jongin either, Chanyeol's thumb stroking against his a steady, comforting touch.

Once they arrive and make their way above ground, it takes a moment for Jongin to adjust to the busy rhythm of New York, having been spoiled by the weeks lazing on the beach and in the privacy of Chanyeol's room.

"Which line do we need to take?" Chanyeol says.

Jongin follows Chanyeol's line of sight to the subway entrance on the corner. "Oh no," he says, giving Chanyeol a look of sympathy. "You're with a spoiled rich kid. That means you're a spoiled rich kid this weekend too."

Chanyeol laughs. "So you hired a stretch limo instead?"

"Only if you don't want to move at all in Manhattan traffic," Jongin says. Once they've made it halfway down the block, Jongin hails a taxi and gives the name of their hotel.

"How much fanciness should I prepare myself for?" Chanyeol says.

Jongin doesn't answer until they turn onto 5th Avenue and make their way north. "So much that it's going to charm the pants off of you."

Chanyeol is quiet and regards Jongin with a gentle smile. It's a bit unnerving.

"What?" Jongin says. 

Chanyeol shakes his head. "Nothing. I like this side of you. Your confidence."

Now that Chanyeol's brought it up, Jongin finds he likes it too. It's not just being in his element, but that he has a chance to give Chanyeol an escape from daily life too.

The taxi pulls up to their hotel and a valet greets them. Jongin takes Chanyeol's hand and leads the way.

+

The hotel and their room — suite, actually — is a hit. Chanyeol spends a solid ten minutes in the bathroom alone marveling at how the bathtub is round ("Jongin, this is like someone took a magnifying gun to a cereal bowl.") and has his world changed when he learns what a powder room is.

The king size bed had been the best part, though watching Chanyeol launch himself onto it was the most entertaining for Jongin.

"How much does one night here even cost?"

Jongin crawls onto the bed and curls up against Chanyeol. "You don't need to know."

As always, Chanyeol is warm and comfortable and Jongin doesn't even resist when Chanyeol pulls him in closer. "Chump change, huh."

Jongin glances up. "Does that bother you?" Obviously Chanyeol has known this whole time that his family has money and he didn't think Chanyeol really cared, but he supposes he never asked either.

Chanyeol shrugs. His hand plays with Jongin's hair absently. "You just make it easy to forget."

"Because I'm very down to earth."

"Because you're a bit simple-minded."

Jongin smacks Chanyeol's chest. "Pot calling kettle black."

Watching Chanyeol laugh is secretly Jongin's favorite thing, when he likes Chanyeol the most and he likes Chanyeol plenty already all the other times. Even when Chanyeol finds something so hilarious he can't even keep himself upright, mouth hanging open like some guppy — even then, it's still Jongin's favorite.

The only thing better is knowing sometimes he's the reason for it.

+

Jongin introduces Chanyeol to bubble bars.

"You take bubble baths?" Chanyeol says, sniffing a violently pink one doused in gold sparkles. He puts it back down and sneezes.

"You don't?" Jongin says, grabbing his usual rose-scented bars. "You're missing out."

"Apparently," Chanyeol says, sticking his head over Jongin's shoulder. "Are you going to initiate me?" He points at the neighboring shelf. "Should we get the one that says Sex Bomb?"

Jongin turns pink all the way down to his neck. "You're your own person. Do what you want."

"Okay," Chanyeol says. He goes to take one but turns back at the last second to peck Jongin on the cheek. "Thanks, sweetie," he says, then picks up the pink-purple bath bomb and heads to the register.

Jongin stares after Chanyeol like he's grown another head. Belatedly, he notices a group of girls doing a terrible job of hiding their disappointment, their eyes focused on Chanyeol's back. Did they not like that Chanyeol has someone to call sweetie or that Jongin has someone to call him sweetie?

Either way, Jongin realizes he does. Like it. It is an alien feeling, slightly scary, but not altogether unwelcome.

+

The tub takes forever to fill. Jongin feels like he's single-handedly causing a global water shortage. But it's not just for him, he justifies, letting the bubble bar crumble under the faucet. He'll be sharing.

Which is — Jongin doesn't think about it for too long.

"Are you filling the Hudson?" Chanyeol says. He leans against the wall, munching on a bag of M&Ms. They're from the drugstore around the corner because he refuses to pay minibar prices even when he isn't the one paying. "What's taking so long?"

"Shut up. Luxury isn't always quick and easy." Jongin goes over and grabs Chanyeol's wrist, intercepting and taking the candy from Chanyeol's fingers with his teeth. His lip brushes against Chanyeol's thumb and he can see and hear the hitch of Chanyeol's breath.

A beat goes by, then two. The tip of Chanyeol's finger follows the line of Jongin's jaw. Jongin spooks.

"Move, I have to pee," he blurts out and shuffles past Chanyeol to the powder room around the corner.

Jongin paces in the small room and thinks about how Chanyeol had looked at him. How Chanyeol's eyes had darkened and Jongin felt he had been two seconds away from being devoured. Two taps on the door startles him out of his thoughts.

"You okay in there?" Chanyeol says.

"Y-Yeah," Jongin says. He takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly. "Go make sure the tub doesn't overflow."

Chanyeol snorts. "That thing is barely half full," he says, but Jongin hears his steps walk away.

When Jongin steps out again, he finds Chanyeol sprawled on the bed and flicking through his phone. "You good?" he says when he sees Jongin.

Jongin nods. He holds out his hand. "Come on, your so-called initiation awaits."

Chanyeol sits up and considers Jongin for a bit before taking Jongin's hand. He stands and takes two steps until he backs Jongin into the wall. "Don't run away again," he says, bringing his other hand up to cup Jongin's face. "But you're really cute and hot right now."

If Jongin had to pick his least favorite thing about Chanyeol, it would be how he's so straight-forward about what he's feeling. Only because Jongin is the opposite and doesn't know how to recover gracefully when the feelings are about him. The best he can do, like right now, is let his mouth hang open like a fool.

Even though Chanyeol said not to, Jongin manages to slither out of Chanyeol's hold anyway. "I'm going in first," he says too loudly, too stilted. He takes a couple of steps and glances over his shoulder.

It's a big mistake. Chanyeol is smirking and unbuttoning his shirt.

And Jongin — Jongin is in trouble.

+

In the end, Chanyeol strips and gets in first. He sighs as he sinks into the water. The bubbles come up to his shoulders. Some part of Jongin thinks that's a shame.

"Are you getting in?" Chanyeol says, scooping up some bubbles and blowing them across the water. His foot emerges on the other end, toes wiggling. "I can't believe how huge this thing is."

Jongin sheds his clothes until he's down to his boxers. Then stands there. Chanyeol looks at him amused.

"Are you being shy right now?" Chanyeol says, wrinkling his nose teasingly. "After what we did a few days ago? I saw it all."

"That was different!" Jongin insists.

"Okay, okay." Chanyeol holds both hands in front of his face. "I'm not looking, I promise."

Jongin keeps an eye on Chanyeol anyway as he steps out of his underwear and into the tub, kicking at Chanyeol's feet to make space for him to sit. He reaches across and pulls Chanyeol's hands down.

He is unprepared for how open and happy Chanyeol's smile is.

"Aren't you a bit far away?" Chanyeol says, catching Jongin's hands. He tugs on them, but not nearly hard enough to make Jongin move. "Soon I'm going to think you're avoiding me."

Jongin bites his lip as he considers Chanyeol's request. "That isn't what I want."

"Sitting next to me or thinking you're avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you," Jongin says quickly.

Chanyeol smiles and slides around until they're side by side, just short of actually touching Jongin. "Want to tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Jongin wishes he had a better poker face. If he complains, he assumes Chanyeol will tell him how much he likes it. "I'm nervous," he says, taking a page out of Chanyeol's book. "I don't know why though."

"Do you know what you're nervous about?"

"I think so," Jongin says slowly.

Chanyeol draws his knees up and hugs them, resting his cheek on top. He waits for Jongin.

To ease the nerves, Jongin busies himself with building a bubble mountain. "I'm nervous about how much it seems you like me," he says, leaning forward to gather more suds. "And how much I might like you."

"And why does that worry you? Do you think one of us likes the other more?"

Jongin shakes his head. "Because the summer's half over," he says, smushing the bubbles back down. "Because my parents know I don't like girls, but never acknowledge it."

He expects Chanyeol to make a joke to lighten the mood, or perhaps suggest they spend this weekend as a free for all before parting ways when they return. He doesn't expect Chanyeol to pull him close so he can press his lips to Jongin's forehead or say afterward, "If you have no intention of stopping this, then I don't either."

Jongin's arms wrap around Chanyeol's middle before he even realizes what he's doing. He lets out a pitiful laugh, hiding his face against Chanyeol's neck.

"What is it?"

Jongin shakes his head. "This isn't what I thought we'd be doing in here." He can feel Chanyeol smile against the top of his head.

"Were you expecting something more sexy?"

Jongin laughs again and nods. "At least handjobs or something."

"I'm pretty sure we can still make that happen."

Which they do, just not in the bathtub. If filling it took forever, draining takes forever plus a day. But that's what the rainforest shower is for. It takes them a bit to figure out all the knobs and handles, but it doesn't matter much once Chanyeol decides crowding Jongin up against the wall is more important. Jongin's moan echoes against the walls when Chanyeol wraps his hand around both of them, the pressure and friction perfect, and when he comes his even louder moan is swallowed up by Chanyeol's mouth on his.

It's only enough to tide him over until they dry off. He practically bullies Chanyeol into the other room and dumps Chanyeol on the bed while he rummages in his backpack for the lube and condoms he bought earlier.

"When did you get those?" Chanyeol says when Jongin climbs on top of him. His hand rests against the small of Jongin's back.

"While you were busy trying to decide between plain or peanut M&Ms," Jongin says, grinning. "I've never been more thankful for the invention of self-checkout machines."

"You're amazing."

"I am, aren't I?" Jongin says, happy to have his confidence back. "I can think of a few ways you can show your appreciation."

Chanyeol figures out most of them and there's plenty of time in the next couple of days to cover the rest. Later, when they lie there catching their breath, sated, Chanyeol looks at him and says, "Just so you know, I like switching."

"Good," Jongin says, his words slurring together more than usual. "Tomorrow I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget how to walk."

"Fuck," Chanyeol says, but he sounds happy about it.

Jongin is happy too.

+

The Do Not Disturb light is left on for most of the weekend. When they do decide to grace the outside world with their presence, Jongin leaves a very big tip for housekeeping.

They squeeze in one more soak in the tub Sunday night, though Chanyeol spends part of it perched on the edge so Jongin can suck him off. There's much less urgency when they make it out to the bedroom compared to the first night. Chanyeol has him pressed into the mountain of pillows and seems intent on kissing him into oblivion. Jongin is very much on board with this.

"Hey," Chanyeol says, leaving a trail of kisses along Jongin's jaw. "I want to ask you something, but you can say no to it."

"What?"

Chanyeol pulls back and waits until he has Jongin's attention. "Can I take pictures of you? Like this?" When Jongin doesn't reply, he says, "Your face won't be in any. Just … other parts of you."

Jongin blinks and glances down. "Are you asking if you can take professional dick pics?"

Chanyeol laughs. "Your dick is nice, but there's other parts of you that are nice too," he says, touching Jongin's shoulder and hip and thigh.

Jongin considers it. "Would you keep these photos for yourself?"

Chanyeol trails his hand down Jongin's side, over his hip, until it comes to a rest on Jongin's thigh. "What would be the least creepy answer? I can keep them to myself to respect your privacy or post a couple online under my artsy fartsy account to seem less like an obsessed stalker."

"Those sound equally creepy now that you've pointed it out."

"Okay, we'll skip the photos then," Chanyeol says, but Jongin stops him when he leans back in for a kiss.

"No," Jongin says, clearing his throat. "I mean, it's okay. If you want to."

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol says, tucking Jongin's hair behind his hear. "It's not a big deal. I only asked because, you know."

"No, I don't know."

Chanyeol smirks. "You really want me to say it? You're not going to like it."

This is way more stress Jongin wants in a situation where he and Chanyeol are naked together. "I don't care. Tell me."

So Chanyeol leans in and says into Jongin's ear, "Because you're gorgeous naked."

Chanyeol was 100% correct; Jongin doesn't like it. The words simultaneously makes his face heat up and sends a wave of arousal through him.

"Shut up," Jongin says, shoving Chanyeol away. He must look like a tomato. Pointing at Chanyeol's bag, he says, "Go get your dumb camera."

Chanyeol snickers, but follows orders. He dims the lights before crawling onto the bed again, kneeling down by Jongin's feet.

"I can't believe I'm letting you take photos of me instead of having us bang."

"There's still plenty of time for that," Chanyeol says.

Jongin's never actually asked to look at the photos Chanyeol takes of him, even though Chanyeol has offered a couple times. It's so clear that Chanyeol sees him a certain way, a good but overwhelming way, and Jongin has never felt ready for that.

In the morning he'll wake up to the blinds wide open and the quiet shutter sounds of Chanyeol's camera again. Jongin will ask if they're living in a music video, but he won't stop Chanyeol and will doze until they have to pack up and leave as if they were never there.

+

The train back isn't terrible crowded and they're able to grab an end section to themselves. Jongin has become clingier and he knows it, practically sitting in Chanyeol's lap the moment they settle in. But Chanyeol doesn't say anything about it, so Jongin holds his hand and uses his shoulder as a pillow for most of the ride out. They don't really talk but Jongin will tilt his chin up now and then and Chanyeol responds each time with a smile and a kiss.

When they arrive, Chanyeol's ride is already there. Jongin sends him off with an awkward wave, but Chanyeol has none of it and presses a lingering kiss to his lips. "I'll call you," he says, not letting go of Jongin's hand until the last second.

Jongin could explode from giddiness. He nearly does when his phone vibrates with a message from Chanyeol a minute later. It's a photo of Jongin's reflection in the side mirror.

**chanyeol:**  
_bye cutie_

**jongin:**  
_STOP IT I hate u ur the worst_

**chanyeol:**  
_:*_

His face hurts from grinning so hard and he doesn't even notice his sister arriving until the car pulls up right in front of him.

The moment he gets in, he knows the fairytale weekend is over. His sister's face is stony and tense.

"Mom got a call a couple hours ago," she says, managing a flicker of sympathy. "One of her friends saw you on the train."

Jongin's stomach drops and his hands tremble in his lap. He shoves them between his knees. "Did she say anything else?"

She shakes his head. "I just wanted to give you a heads up on what you're going to walk into."

Jongin nods blankly. He looks at the last message Chanyeol sent him and hates that five minutes ago it gave him butterflies but now it just makes him want to throw up.

+

The house is quiet when they return. Jongin leaves his things in the hallway, wondering if his mother has gone out. He can't decide if he wants to prolong not seeing her or get this done with as soon as possible.

He finds her in the kitchen flipping aimlessly through a magazine.

"I'm back," he says, surprised that his voice works.

"Oh, welcome back."

 

When his mother is nice, it means she's livid. Jongin goes to the fridge and grabs a water just for something to do.

She still won't look at him. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun."

"It's good you're back now," she says, finally raising her head. She smiles tightly. "I found out that the Hutchinson's are here for the summer as well. You remember them, don't you? They used to live a few houses down from us, then moved up to Greenwich when you were in high school. They have a daughter — Katie — she's at Harvard too. Pre-law, I think."

"Mom."

"I've invited them for dinner tomorrow night and said you'd be happy to keep Katie company for the rest of summer."

_"Mom."_

"I know you've been hanging out with that boy from the restaurant, but you've had your fun. It'll be better for you to connect with someone on the same level."

"Mom, stop!"

His mother's face hardens. "Watch your tone."

"I don't care about their daughter," Jongin says, trying to control the shaking in his voice. "I don't care about anyone's daughter. You _know_ I don't, so stop thinking it'll change. I like hanging out with Chanyeol. I _like_ Chanyeol."

His mother sighs and flips the magazine closed, resting both hands on top. "You can either stop or you can go home. It's your choice."

Jongin swallows. "Are you really being like this?" he says quietly. "You really hate that part of me this much?"

For a moment, he thinks he sees a sliver of emotion flicker across her face, but it's gone as quick as it might have came. "Dinner's at 8 tomorrow. Dress nice. We're going to the French place downtown."

After she leaves, Jongin sits at the kitchen table and hides his face in his hands. He cries quietly and wishes Chanyeol were there.

+

No one said it outright, but Jongin knows he's basically on house arrest. He doesn't resist because neither of his parents have attempted to take away his phone and he'd like to keep it that way.

Chanyeol leaves him messages throughout the day. When he doesn't reply for hours, they become concerned, but at least he can see that Jongin is reading them, even if Jongin doesn't know what he can even say back.

His parents are both out the next morning. Jongin calls Chanyeol.

Chanyeol picks up after two rings. _"Hey, are you okay? Did something happen?"_

The selfless worry in Chanyeol's voice makes Jongin's chest ache. "Yeah, I'm fine," he says, sighing. "Sorry for going AWOL yesterday."

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

Jongin bites his thumb, then says quietly, "Someone saw us on the train yesterday and called my parents."

_"Oh. Wow."_

Jongin nods like Chanyeol can see him.

_"What did they say?"_

"My mom gave me an ultimatum," Jongin says, giving a short laugh now that he's over the initial shock. "Stop seeing you or head back to DC."

Silence. Jongin has to look at the phone to make sure the call didn't drop. "Are you there?"

_"Yeah. Just thinking. I guess you should listen to her."_

Jongin sits up. "What?"

_"She is your mother."_

"You're kidding me, right?" Jongin says, frowning. "What was that bullshit this weekend then? About not wanting to stop as long as I didn't either."

_"Well, yeah but. I don't want you to fight with your mom over some guy you just met two months ago."_

"You're not some guy," Jongin says, upset. "Am I just 'some guy' to you?"

Chanyeol sighs. _"You know you're not."_

"Do I?" Jongin knows he's being immature, but it hurts that Chanyeol is talking about giving up. But he supposes they never bothered to define what they were so there's also nothing to give up on.

_"Look, I'm just saying compared to your family, I am just some guy."_

"Then at what point are you more than that?"

_"Can we talk about this later? My shift actually started five minutes ago. I don't want you to think I don't support you or that I don't care. I just don't want you to regret anything."_

"Sure, whatever," Jongin mumbles.

_"Jongin. Please. Just keep me updated and I'll let you know when I can meet up this week, okay?"_

"Yeah," Jongin says quietly. "All right."

Jongin stares at his phone long after the screen goes black. He's angry that Chanyeol didn't immediately take his side, but moreso that what Chanyeol had said wasn't wrong. He doesn't notice his niece entering until she's already crawling onto his bed.

"Hi, pumpkin," he says, surprised when stands up and walks right into him, her chubby arms wrapping behind his neck. "What's this about?"

"Mommy says you need hugs."

Jongin blows a raspberry against her cheek. "Thanks, pumpkin. Want to watch a movie with me?"

"WALL-E!"

Jongin smiles, his first real one since yesterday. "WALL-E it is."

+

The French restaurant lives up to all of Jongin's expectations. It's dimly lit and stuffy, the maitre'd and servers all dressed up in their perfectly starched uniforms, faces unapproachable until they paste on a fake smile when speaking with the diners.

Jongin thinks of Chanyeol and how genuinely friendly he had been. He wouldn't do well here.

The Hutchinsons, however, fit right in.

Jongin is polite and helps their daughter with some of the items on the menu, pretending like he can decipher the pretentious gibberish. He answers all the small talk questions from her parents and acts like it matters when they mention their daughter is also attending Harvard. As if it isn't possible to buy your way to an Ivy League degree.

His mother seems pleased. At least one of them is.

As dessert arrives, Mrs. Hutchinson asks if he's seeing anybody. His mother sips at her tea and smiles evenly at him.

"Are you asking because you'd like me to date your daughter?" Both his sisters do a terrible job of hiding their amusement. Out of everyone at the table, Jongin is probably the most surprised at his own bluntness.

"Oh my gosh, no. I'm just inquiring in general."

The words come out of his mouth before he can stop them. "I have a boyfriend, actually."

"Jongin," his mother says. The Hutchinsons don't look half as scandalized.

"He actually works at the lovely brunch place five minutes north of here," Jongin says pleasantly. "You should go if you haven't been already."

"In the hotel?" Mrs. Hutchinson says. "I've been telling my husband I want to, but he loves golf too much to make time."

Everything shifts. Jongin sits up and engages in real conversation for the first time this evening. "If you do make it out there, the lobster benedict comes highly recommended."

"By your boyfriend, I assume?"

Someone else has acknowledged who Chanyeol is. They see him as legitimate and not just a phase or summer fling. "His name is Chanyeol," Jongin says, smiling big and bright. "You can tell him I sent you."

This is the first time Jongin has seen his mother speechless. He can tell she is furious by how white her knuckles are around her tea cup. He should be terrified, but instead he's exhilarated and weightless. This is what he wants his parents to see, the best version of himself, even if it can't be with them. Not yet.

The tense car ride back is broken up by the carefree babbling of his niece. Jongin's phone buzzes in his pocket.

**chanyeol:**  
_free after lunch shift tmrw  
meet at where i gave u my number at 5?_

**jongin:**  
_ok  
boyfriend_

Chanyeol doesn't reply, but Jongin isn't worried.

+

This time, Jongin sees Chanyeol coming.

"Fancy meeting you here," Chanyeol says, sitting down next to Jongin.

"I almost didn't make it," Jongin says, which is only a half-lie. The morning involved another awkward confrontation with his mother, but he managed to escape relatively unscathed.

"About our call the other day," Chanyeol starts, but Jongin waves him off.

"You were just trying to look out for me," Jongin says, rolling his eyes. "As irritating as it was to realize that."

"You're welcome," Chanyeol says sarcastically. "Have things calmed down then?"

Jongin links their arms together and tells him about everything that's happened since they parted at the train station, ending with, "So you better be working if they ever show up. I don't want them to think I made you up."

Chanyeol laughs a little. "Are they better then? Your parents."

Jongin shrugs. "Rome wasn't built in a day, whatever, so on and so forth. They're pissed thinking I made them look bad, but they haven't disowned me, so I guess that's a positive sign." He drops his head onto Chanyeol's shoulder. "I've just never stood up to them like that before, but I think if my grandmother had seen me, she would've been proud."

"I'm proud of you too," Chanyeol says and kisses the top of Jongin's head.

Jongin wrinkles his nose, but is silently pleased.

"So what's the plan after summer is over?" Chanyeol says, sliding his arm around Jongin's shoulders. "Are we going to challenge a long-distance relationship? _Boyfriend?_ "

"Don't tease me about that when I know you liked it."

Chanyeol laughs. Jongin can't believe how much he's missed that sound just in the past two days. "Boston's only a few hours train ride from New York. Hardly the end of the world."

Jongin looks at Chanyeol pointedly. "I hear Harvard has amazing pre-med programs."

Chanyeol scoffs, almost looking genuinely offended. "Well I hear Columbia has a top-ten business school."

"Harvard's number one," Jongin says, and he is genuinely offended.

"Is this our first fight?" Chanyeol says, looking positively delighted.

"It's not a fight when one of us is absolutely right and the other is absolutely wrong," Jongin says and he presses his lips to Chanyeol's so he can't reply.

But if it were, it's a pretty good one even though it ends with Chanyeol dumping sand down Jongin's shirt which means some will inevitably get into his underwear.

Like moths to a flame, they end up at the hotel in their cabana with free drinks Chanyeol cajoled from the bartender. Jongin sits between Chanyeol's legs and watches the sun slowly dip under the horizon.

"Hey," Jongin says, stroking Chanyeol's arm that's wrapped around his waist. "When are you going to show me the photos you keep taking of my great face?"

"I don't think I ever said great," Chanyeol says. "Just a good face."

"Whatever, you think my face is amazing."

Chanyeol presses a kiss to the curve of Jongin's neck. "Why now? You've turned me down when I offered before."

"I don't know. I suddenly want to see how you see me."

"Careful. You'll be swept off your feet."

Jongin closes his eyes and listens to the waves roll in. He turns his head and waits for Chanyeol's lips to find his and thinks about admitting how that ship sailed long ago.

Then again, Chanyeol already knows.


End file.
